Familiar taste of poison
by lestrange22
Summary: With Bellatrix spending the last 14 years in Azkaban will she be able to control her craze filled impulses or will she need the help of the sister she left behind? Can she find the person she once was or will the dark lord tempt her to stay in a world that captivates her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucius had just entered the dinning room it was dimly lit with a large African black wood table in the middle of the room. Most of the followers sat around the table, they sat a few spaces away from the man who stood at the head of the table. Their faces were filled with anxious expressions.

"My lord." Lucius said with a tremble in his voice.

"Sit." The stern voice of the man he had addressed walked over to a window, he looked out to the bleak surroundings of the manor. He walked back to the head of the table looking towards his followers who gave him their full attention. "We will soon be joined by the most loyal of you, the one who never gave up hope, they stood by me, they suffered for me, and they definitely believed far more than some of you. " Voldemort glared at certain men who were sat before him, his snake like tongue licking what you could call lips.

As he finished speaking he waited for a response from his cowardly followers only to be disturbed by the sound of faint cracking coming from the foyer, it was followed an earth shattering scream.

Narcissa was the first to move from her seat next to her husband, running out to see what had happened in her house. The dark lord got up, he followed Narcissa's path with Lucius following a step behind. Their line of sight fell to the floor, "Bellatrix.". Her name slipped of Narcissa's tongue in a sort of whisper.

She was bleeding, she had never seen her sister look so disheveled she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks, the years in prison had not been kind to her she looked nothing of what she once was. Narcissa was the first to notice her sister had been splinched all the way up her left leg, She gasped finally breathing. She just lay there, blood everywhere.

Narcissa was an experienced healer, it took her a little while for her shock to change into worry. She ran over to her sister. "Don't worry Bella I will fix you, please just hold on." she said worry clear in voice. "Lucius please help me get her upstairs, I have to try and stop the bleeding." She shrieked towards her husband forgetting her other company.

Before Lucius could comprehend what his wife was asking Bellatrix was already floating towards the stairs, the dark lord's wand guiding her way yet he looked down at Lucius with a disgusted look making him scramble up behind her. Her painful groans vibrated of the walls with every step he took.

Once they were upstairs Narcissa opened the first door that they reached, she waved her wand lighting the candles in the room. The room was large with a mahogany four poster bed decorated in black and green silk sheets, heavy black curtains fell from the ceiling hiding the long glass window only letting in a small amount of moonlight. The snake like man dropped Bellatrix on the bed leaving without a word, the loss of blood had caused her to pass out.

Narcissa stood beside her bedside looking at her as her head filled with the many questions she had for her. This was her sister, her Bella and she couldn't believe it had been 14 years since she had seen her, she pulled herself out of her thoughts to tend to her. Stopping the bleeding was easy, it was getting fluids into her that was going to be a problem.

Narcissa knew she needed to get her to drink a blood replenishing potion but her current state was making that impossible. Narcissa had forgotten how much she had missed her, they were so close as children. She missed spending the night with her, when they were teenagers. Once they were married they couldn't spend as much time with each other, Narcissa had thought she was lonely until she was imprisoned in Azkaban, then she realized just how wrong she was. Her husband had his mistress and hadn't payed her any attention after Draco was born and nothing changed in those 14 years. She was relieved her sister was home so she wouldn't have to be alone anymore or at least she hoped.

Again she was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft moan from the woman in on the bed. She picked up the potion before sitting beside her. "Bella I need you to drink this." she softly told her. She helped Bella sit up slightly with her unoccupied arm. She lifted the vile to her lips pouring so she could drink the potion. She mumbled something incoherent after she swallowed before she fell back to sleep.

Narcissa knew she needed her rest she could imagine how little sleep her sister had got in that cold cell surrounded by Dementors for the last 14 years. Narcissa got up quietly making sure not to wake her sister. Walking out the room she glanced back one more time to make sure she was still sleeping . She closed the door quietly jumping a little as the lock fell into place, she turned and made her way down the stairs.

The dark lord stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for news on his most loyal follower. "How is she?" He asked trying to sound concerned but everyone knew he couldn't feel anything anymore.

"She is stable and sleeping but it is going to take a while to get her back to her old self my lord." She bowed her head slightly at the man who filled her body with fear. He walked away with out another word leaving Narcissa to let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Narcissa walked back into the dinning room , the death eaters which now included 3 more who were also locked in Azkaban were sat at the head of the table stuffing there faces and badgering her house elves for more. Narcissa just wanted them out of her house so she could be alone she wanted to be back up there with the woman who needed her not a bunch of men, but being the proud pure-blood wife she was she wouldn't turn away her guests instead she took the empty seat by her husband. They were talking about something that didn't concern Narcissa so she tuned their voices out.

"... Alright?"

"Narcissa are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Lucius I'm just worried about Bella."She tuned him back out, she didn't want to listen to her husband talking in her ear she was too busy thinking about her sister.

Bellatrix opened her eyes trying to figure her surroundings. She jolted up right groaning as her muscles tightened at her movement. She found herself looking around the room, it looked familiar but she couldn't remember why.

Pushing herself up ignoring the pain that spread through her body, she swung her self round putting her feet on the cold wooden floor. She tried to stand up but her wounded leg couldn't take the weight causing her to immediately fall over "FUCK OW." She hissed through clenched teeth.

She looked down at her leg and saw the healing wound already beginning to scar, she traced it with her finger as a demonic smile crossed her face. She got herself up again using the bed and then a dresser to help her hobble to the covered window. Once Bellatrix was stable in front of it she grabbed hold of the curtains opening them looking over the familiar grounds, it all came back in that moment. She was at Malfoy manor, she had been here the night before she got sent to Azkaban.

Flashback

"We have to find him!" She frantically screamed at Narcissa's husband, Narcissa had never seen her sister so deranged. Bellatrix was pacing she ran her hands through her unruly hair. "Lucius we have to go find him NOW!"

"What is your plan, to go knock down every door and find him? We need to be smart the aurors are going to be coming after us all if they find out he is gone." Lucius tried to calm her and change her impulsive plan.

Bellatrix screamed she couldn't just do nothing, she had to help. she needed to find him. She needed him back, she was nothing with out him and everyone knew it. She had to find a way to get to him. she couldn't think straight. "The order member's will know where he is I will go 'question' them. I WILL FIND HIM." Before anyone could say another word she turned on the spot and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Bellatrix was pulled out of her memories when she heard the door open, before whoever it was could walk in she had raised her wand. The door opened a little more, enough that she could focus on where her spell was intended, she had screamed an unforgivable curse with out even thinking yet the words felt like a drug on the tip of her tongue. The body lay lifeless on the floor he had landed on its stomach so she couldn't see their face. She stalked over to the body, her body has done too much but she fought the need to sleep. Her eyes wild and a crooked smile on her face as she pushed over the body with her barefoot. She saw his distant lifeless eyes , it was her husband she had just killed. A loud cackle escaped her lips, she looked down at him and felt wild again. Like her self again.

Her body finally gave into the darkness that overtook her.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since Bellatrix and the other death eaters escaped Azkaban, returning to the Malfoy manor. Bellatrix hadn't gotten any better other than the fact her wound was healed, she screamed in her sleep, hardly eaten and spent most of her time alone in her room. It was as if she hadn't left prison.

She had killed her husband. That was definitely something different than Azkaban she felt alive again, having her wand and using those curses. The dark lord had not spoke to her, even after she killed Rodolphus. Bellatrix worried that he thought she might have been to unstable to return to his ranks or if she had changed into something that wasn't good enough for him.

Narcissa worried about too, she didn't want people to know what she was doing in her room. She had put a silencing charm around the room so Bellatrix could have some privacy. She had seen her after they found Rodolphus she was someone different from the old days, she had a madness even she couldn't describe.

It was still the early hours of the morning when Bellatrix woke up to the sound of screaming again, only realizing it was her who was screaming when she tried to swallow with her dry mouth causing her to feel how raw her throat was.

She knew what being in that place had done to her she knew she had a madness that had only been intensified with 14 years of solitude, there was no getting away from herself. The anger was boiling in her veins she could feel the tension in the pit of her stomach as her eyes went wild. She pulled out her wand from under the pillow, firing hexes and curses destroying anything In her path. She was panting by the time she lowered her wand. She looked at the destruction, wood splinters everywhere, the room was all but destroyed yet she lay back down on the bed and sighed still not feeling like she had destroyed enough.

Narcissa was in the next room tossing and turning in her sleep she had no idea how she was going to help her sister. She knew Bellatrix needed her space, she needed time to return to 'normal' after so much time in a cell. She was worried, her sister had not left her room apart from going to the bathroom and wouldn't eat anything, she made even their childhood favorites.

After five minutes Narcissa couldn't stay in bed any longer,she had to see her sister. Walking across the hard wood floor she cringed with every step trying to be quiet to make sure not to wake her husband. Opening the door slowly to make sure it wouldn't creek Narcissa walked out into the hall, closing the door behind she breathed a sigh of relief. She stood just outside Bellatrix's door for at least ten minutes deciding whether to go in and see her or to just walk away.

Inside the room Bellatrix was alert even with the silencing charm she could feel the presence of another person out side the door. She stood in the corner of the room hidden by the shadows, she was clutching her wand in her hand so hard her knuckles were going white, staring at the door waiting to see who dares to come into her room with no warning.

Slowly the door opened and a pale hand came round the door. "Bella its just me please you don't need to harm me. Can I come In please?" A low whisper that sounded more like a statement than a question came from the intruder, but the voice was filled with an emotion that she couldn't remember the last time someone had spoke to her that way. Releasing her wand slightly and relaxing .

"Cissa?" She questioned at the door still stood in the shadows.

"Bella I'm coming in." The door opened a little more before Narcissa walked into the room. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness the only light coming in the room was the moonlight. Looking around trying to find her sister she noticed the movement in the shadows and looked over in that direction.

Bellatrix stepped out of the shadows looking over at her sister. "I have missed you Cissy."

"I have missed you to Bella, how are you feeling?" Bellatrix ignored her sisters question and just went over and opened the window too feel the fresh air. The wind blew through her hair making it more unruly. Narcissa moved towards the bed and perched her self on the edge. She looked over at her sister with a worried expression she had never seen her sister so quiet. "Do you want to talk or are we just going to sit here in silence?" Narcissa asked her voice laced with annoyance.

Bellatrix turned around and smiled at her sister exposing her crooked rotting teeth. "There is nothing to talk about Cissy I'm healing, I'm free and soon the Dark lord will be willing to let me help with his plans."

"I meant I want to know about what happened to you in Azkaban."

Before narcissa could react Bellatrix had raised her wand. "CRUCIO!"

Narcissa's body fell to the floor her body writhing and foam pulling at the corner of her mouth, screaming as it felt like a thousand knifes pierced her body. "Don't you ever bring that up we will never talk about that EVER!"

She released the crucio curse on her sister and walked back over to the window. Narcissa wiped her mouth and crawled towards the bed to help her stand up. She pulled herself onto the bed, her body was exhausted from the curse. "I'm sorry Bella I wont bring it up again."

Narcissa got up and left the room, she realized there was no getting through to her sister when she was like this so she just gave her space in the hopes that at some point her sister would come to her.

Bellatrix was frantic, she knew her sister only wanted to help but she never wanted to talk about those years ever. They had robbed her of her sanity and all her happy memories there was nothing but a shell left of Bellatrix, her heart was numb and so was the rest of her. She doesn't feel any more.

She was pacing the room frantically running her hands through her black curls she was angry that she had let her anger get the better of her and attack her sister. Her mind was running over time, she hadn't slept properly in years. Her body was exhausted.

She walked over to the window seat curling up as she looked out over the grounds, she took in a deep breath and tried to calm her self down. She knew she should apologize to her sister but Narcissa wasn't dumb she would know she wouldn't mean it. As Bellatrix looked out the window a single tear slid down her cheek , she was so frustrated with her self for taking it out on her sister and showing weakness. A heart wrenching scream erupted from inside as she shot of random hexes at everything in the room. Destroying the rest of the room. she looked at where the bed was before, the mattress was just burning embers. "I didn't want to sleep anyway." Bellatrix mumbled to her self.

Narcissa made her way to a spare room she didn't want to go back into her room and risk waking up her husband. She got her self undressed and looked at her body in the mirror she was covered in bruises from where her body had violently jerked against the floor. She walked across the room into the bathroom, in the middle of the room stood a large claw bath with beautiful golden claw feet and silver taps. Narcissa flicked her wand and the bath filled with warm water and vanilla scented bubbles, climbing into the water her body ached. She knew she just needed a days rest and to relax, it was her heart that hurt the most because her sister had cursed her and didn't feel anything.

Bellatrix's body had gone way past exhaustion, she was shaking. She curled her self further onto the window seat and stared at the spot where her sister fell until she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix woke in the early hours of the morning, she was on top of the pile of wood that used to be a bed. Her bones were stiff and she felt like she used to when she would wake up on the floor of her cell. She jumped up not wanting to look vulnerable as she felt slight emotion push past her walls. Stretching out her aching muscles she called for the house elf. "TEEPEY!" As soon as she shouted a house elf 'popped' in the room bowing her head slightly.

"Yes mistress Lestrange." Bellatrix slapped the elf so hard she flew across the room, slumping down the wall. "It's Black you fool my husband is dead! I'm hungry, go get me something to eat NOW!" With that she dismissed the house elf with a wave of her hand.

Last night she tortured her sister, she looked at the spot where her sister lost control of her body. Anger was boiling in the pit of her stomach, she had to get out of her room so she could blow off some steam before she hit out and the manor fell to the ground.

Bellatrix got up, making her way over to the door. She wrapped her hand around the cold handle opening the door slowly. Stepping out of the room Bellatrix looked out in the corridor to check for people, she was alone. She finally noticed family pictures of the Malfoy's hung over all the walls. Hating how they spoke to her as she walked past, she moved faster almost running as she made her way down the marble stair case, running her hand along the cold solid oak banister as she descended. She could feel the excitement rise in her chest as she moved closer to the front door stopping for a few seconds to compose her self, Bellatrix opened the door and stepped outside.

It was near the end of October there was a light breeze, there weren't many clouds to hide what was left of the stars. She ran down the gravel path, her lungs were burning she hadn't ran in years, it took all she had not to collapse. Once she knew she was out of sight Bellatrix stopped running and propped her self up against a large weeping willow tree, the soft breeze found its way through her black curls.

It took her a little while to catch her breath before she pushed her self off the tree. She took her wand out her sleeve, taking a deep breath then letting out a scream. She had been keeping most of her madness inside since she had arrived, she needed to feel something old but it was somehow new, the time in Azkaban changed her yet she couldn't decide for good or bad. She once again fired off curses and hexes, they went in all directions as she moved and snaked through the expensively designed grounds. She panted as the feeling of euphoria filled her body, only when she stopped for a moment to catch her breath could she feel eyes piercing into the back off her head.

Bellatrix had always been very aware of her surroundings, she turned to look up at the manor. From her sisters bedroom she could see the blonde there looking at her. She chose to ignore her sister turning away she started to walk further down the gardens until she knew her sister could no longer see her or judge her.

Bellatrix had always loved being out doors as a child her mother had punished her so many times for not being a proper pure blooded lady and getting her dresses muddy. She let out a chuckle thinking how disappointed her mother would be if she could see her now, sweat dripping from her forehead, her dress ripped from getting caught on the branches been. She stopped in front of one of the tallest trees on the grounds, she had come out here barefoot. Running over the gravel Bellatrix hadn't felt the pain that had caused her feet to become red, she still didn't feel it even now. Taking a step towards the tree she began to climb. Bellatrix and her sisters used to climb up this tree all the time when she was a child, she used to tease her sisters because they would never climb to the top. Branch by branch she got closer to the top of the tree.

Her dress was in tatters and her body was covered in grazes but she was adamant she would make it to the top. At the last branch she stopped panting heavily, the sweat dipping off her head. A devilish grin formed on her lips as she closed her eyes and dived out of the tree, laughing as she saw the ground coming closer to her, she grabbed her wand tighter.

In mid air she swirled into a ploom of black smoke, her laugh could be heard as she dodged between the trees before coming to a stop, in front of the manor. Climbing the few steps to the front door she opened it and walked back inside.

Bellatrix knew she had to eat something or she wouldn't last much longer, she may have asked the house elf for food but she wasn't really in the mood to eat, she went to her bathroom to take a shower.

Undressing in front of the mirror she took in her appearance, her ribs were very prominently sticking out, there were scars and bruises all over her torso. Bellatrix loved to see her scars, they were her battle scars. One of the things she had missed so much being in Azkaban was being able to shower when she wanted to, she had spent at least three hours a day in there since she got to Malfoy manor.

Climbing into the shower she let the scorching hot water run down her body loosening some of her tense muscles. She stood under the water for another twenty minutes before she started to wash her hair using her mint and tea tree scented shampoo knowing her sister would like it.

After finishing her shower Bellatrix climbed out of the shower glancing at her self in the mirror one last time before wrapping a towel around her body and using her wand to dry her hair.

Walking back into the room to get her clothes she noticed the house elf had dropped of her breakfast just a small plate of pancakes and some toast. Bellatrix went over to her drawers and pulled out her favorite matching black lace bra and knickers, she also knew they were her sisters favorite. Moving over to the door opposite the bathroom she opened it to one of the largest walk in wardrobes in the manor. She flicked her wand making some of the candles light up the large room, in the middle of the room sat a round leather seat. All along the back wall stood mirrors, looking along the right side it had all of her most expensive robes, all of her things had been moved here after she had killed her husband. She never wanted to set foot inside the Lestrange manor ever again it held far to many ghosts for her. She hoped her sister would let her have this room as her own.

Looking through all of her robes she chose a navy blue silk dress that hugged all her curves in all the right places. She debated whether to put a corset over her dress in the end she chose too keep her corset off. She walked over too look in the mirror, adding a black diamond necklace that suit perfectly, she ran her fingers through her hair and left the wardrobe flicking her wand to blow out the candles.

Walking over to her dresser she had a mouthful of tea, flicking her wand she made a chair transfigure out of the wood left on the floor. She sat down as she attempted to eat her breakfast. Taking a small bite of some toast was all she could manage in Azkaban they were given slop so solid food was still a bit much for her stomach. She knew she had to eat something to keep what little strength she had for later knowing she would have to go talk to her sister and she didn't know how forgiving Narcissa was. She spent the day inside the room contemplating all the outcomes. No one bothered her.

Shaking her head she neutralize her face in case she bumped into anyone and walked out along the hall and up the small flight of stairs to Narcissa's Private Library.

Bellatrix stood outside the door thinking how she would apologize to her sister she still wasn't sure if she would forgive her. Suddenly a smile appeared on her lips, she knew exactly what she would do and it had always worked in the past. Knowing she spent most of her evenings in the library. "Teepey." A soft pop was heard

"Yes madam black." The small creature asked bowing her head as she did so.

"Bring a bottle of Narcissa's favorite wine, two glasses and some soup." Dismissing the elf with a wave of her hand. Moments later the elf popped back with the wine and glasses handing them over. "Now bring the soup in half an hour no later."

Bellatrix took the bottle and glasses and moved into the shadows watching her sister. Narcissa immediately felt a chill creep up her spine, only one person in her life ever made her feel like that.

Narcissa had spent her afternoon in her library remembering the way her sister made her feel, they way her sister was the only one to give her pleasure she had fourteen years of nothing but memories. Bellatrix knew her like she knew every book in this room and no matter how hard she tried the memories weren't enough anymore to help her get her release she needed the real thing and now she was here.

The familiar scent of mint and tee tree filled her nose and her lips curled up into a small smile before quickly returning to her cold neutral self. Narcissa knew she wasn't alone but payed no attention as she walked up to the first row of books that were stacked up to the ceiling. With an absent minded she ran her nails along the old leather spines looking for something good to read.

"Hello Cissy." Came the low voice from the shadows Narsissa knew she was there, she felt it as she walked into the room.

"Bella." she said.

"I missed you Cissa." Narsissa could feel the goosebumps all over her body at the sound of her sisters voice she didn't realized she got closer until she felt Bellatrix's breath hit her neck. She tried to hide the reaction from her sister, Bellatrix had stalked over to Narcissa like a predator stalks prey. "No point trying to hide it, I know what I do to you Cissy." She said with a smirk on her face. Narcissa turned to face her shivering under the gaze of Bellatrix feeling the wetness in her core dripping out she knew her sister could smell her scent she always was able to tell when she was aroused. Bellatrix closed the distance between them and planted a light kiss on her sisters lips, Narcissa immediately responded kissing her back as a soft moan escaped her lips. Bellatrix used this as a excuse for her tongue to enter her baby sisters mouth, fighting for dominance which Bellatrix eventually won she pushed her onto a long black leather couch. Narcissa moaned as her sister straddled her hips and started to kiss down her neck, Bellatrix knew exactly how to get the best reaction out of Narcissa. She sucked her pulse point making her arch her back into Bellatrix's breasts. "Bella." Narcissa moaned into her sister bucking her hips for contact.

Narcissa knew this was Bella's way of apologizing for torturing her but she didn't care she had missed this with her sister. Pulled out of her thoughts as Bellatrix was tugging on her robes trying to pull them off. Narcissa didn't hesitate and lifted up her bum so her dress would slide up easily, her dress was thrown on the floor and her skin immediately reacted to the cold in the room Bellatrix could see her nipples stand up under her silk bra. Smiling Bellatrix removed her dress and looked down at Narcissa and began to rake her fingernails over her sisters perfectly toned stomach. Narcissa could feel Bellatrix's wetness dripping through her knickers onto her own she always loved that Bellatrix got so easily aroused. Without warning Bellatrix bit Narcissa's neck, she started sucking. She had always loved to mark her sister as hers and she knew Narcissa loved it to. The madness showing in Bellatrix as looked into her eyes. Loosing control for just a moment Bellatrix began to bite and scratch all of the exposed skin she could find "Bella please" Narcissa moaned with a hint of pain behind her voice. Realizing she was being too rough for Narcissa Bellatrix stopped the biting and moved her hand slowly down Narcissa's body tracing over her perfect curves.

Bellatrix slowly moved her hand in between her sisters legs Narcissa moaned and moved her hips into Bellatrix's hand. Slightly chuckling Bella moved her hand away. "You will learn to be patient and you can have me only when I say." Bellatrix husked out, Narcissa loved it when her sister teased her but she also knew they both needed this and she wouldn't tease her forever so she let Bellatrix believe she was in charge for now knowing that was what she needed.

Again Bellatrix moved her hand between her sisters legs this time slowly running her finger over her underwear, feeling her wetness Bellatrix suppressed a moan she had to touch her skin, feel the wetness from it's origin.

Bellatrix's eyes darkened and a demonic smile spread across her face as she tore of her sisters underwear trowing them behind her looking down, she saw how wet Narcissa was. It made her crazy, she couldn't control her self and quickly moved her body off of her sister to kneel on the floor in front of Narcissa.

Looking up into her eyes Bellatrix could see Narcissa needed her. Lowering her head closer Bellatrix softly blew air on her sisters core causing her too shudder. Narcissa threw her hips forward towards her sister, Bellatrix couldn't deny her any longer and slowly ran her tongue threw her sisters wet folds. Narcissa threw her head back moaning, grabbing her sisters head and digging her nails in her head. Bellatrix's tongue flicked over Narcissa's clit causing her hips to buck, sucking on her bundle of nerves nibbling down lightly she knew this would drive Narcissa over the edge and without warning plunged two fingers deep into her sisters core.

"Oh fuck Bella." Moaning loudly Narcissa didn't mind if anyone heard them. Bellatrix curled her fingers up hitting her sisters G spot. "Yes Bella please don't stop." Narcissa was almost screaming, Bellatrix knew her sister was close, flicking her tongue over Narcissa's clit and curled her fingers faster in and out of Narcissa's core. Pulling on Bellatrix's hair her legs trembled and her hips were bucking wildly. "Yes Bella now oh fuck I'm cumming." She screamed as Bellatrix flicked her tongue in one last circle round her sisters clit causing her to crash over the edge. Bellatrix dug the nails of her free hand into her hip keeping her pinned.

Once Bella was satisfied she crawled up Narcissa's body kissing her passionately so she could taste herself on her tongue. Narcissa loved to taste her self on Bella's tongue moaning into her mouth. Roaming her hands over her elder sisters body slowly moving closer and closer to where she wanted to touch for so many years.

"Cissy no I'm not ready for that yet can you just... stay with me tonight?" The fear was clear in Bellatrix's voice. She didn't want to push her sister away she just wanted to be close but wasn't ready to be touched like that again. Still catching her breath Narcissa said. "Of course Bella." Bellatrix got up from the couch and moved it to face the fire place so neither of them would get cold summoning a blanket she sat back on the couch and got comfy for Narcissa to nuzzle in the crook of her neck. They were disturbed by the house elf popping in and leaving the soup on the desk not looking at the sisters. The sisters enjoyed their company eating in silence and enjoying the fire and wine but mainly the feeling of their naked body's together.

Narcissa smiled at her sister. "I missed you Bella." Was the last thing she said before falling asleep. Once Bellatrix was sure her sister was asleep she answered her. "I missed you to Cissy." Staring into the fire Bellatrix felt a strange warmth inside that she hadn't for over a decade. Watching the fire was igniting a burning inside her. Listening to her sisters light steady breathing for a few minutes she slowly got up as not to wake her sister and left the room without a sound.

The next morning Narcissa woke with a awful pain in her back from falling asleep on the couch. She was cold and slowly realized she shouldn't be alone looking round she couldn't see her sister slowly getting up using her wand to fix her dress and hair she left the library. Not wanting to seem like she was checking up on Bellatrix she went first to the kitchen. "Teepey get me two cups of tea and some toast please." Narcissa had always been polite to her house elfs even if she was a pureblood. A few moments later Teepey popped into the kitchen. "Tea madam Malfoy." she left as soon as she put the tea down. Taking the tray Narcissa made her way up to Bellatrix's room knocking on the door. "Bella it's me, I brought you breakfast." Knowing her sister was lazy she opened the door when she heard no response. Finding the room empty was strange but noticing the 'bed' had not been slept in worried her.' Where have you gone Bella' she thought to her self, deciding she would wait here for her to return she drank her tea and summoned a book on ancient healing to see if she could find a way to help her sisters madness, if only she knew her sister didn't want to be helped.


End file.
